The Minevengers
by ironavenger22
Summary: When the Avengers meet Minecraft, what will happen? Featuring the Flash, Batman, the Avengers, and some work with the Bass Beast! I own only the words and the attitudes.


**THE**

 **MINEVENGERS**

 **By: ironavenger22**

*This story is based on a YouTube series*

Tony Stark, renowned billionaire and weapons manufacturer, had just finished giving a speech and demonstration of his most recent weapon, the Jericho, and he thought they were impressed. Now he was comfortably seated in the United States Army's beat armored car, heading for base. The drive so far had been awkwardly silent. As an arch came into view, Tony tried to lighten the mood with a few jokes. The soldiers remained silent. Just then, Tony thought he saw some figures up on the tip of the crest. _Hmm…_ thought Tony, _I thought this area was supposed to be cleared._ He dismissed it, figuring that he was safe amongst the army vehicles and seasoned soldiers. That thought was shattered as the tank in front of him exploded into light. The once - silent soldiers dove into action. One soldier shoved him to the floor.

"You stay down, Mr. Stark! We'll take care of this!" He shouted over the explosions and gunfire.

This angered Tony. NOBODY told Tony Stark what to do. Though, before he could react, he was launched through the air as the armored vehicle blew up into pieces. The world went dark as shrapnel shredded Tony's Kevlar vest, and pierced the skin around his heart.

. . .

Tony awoke in a dimly lit room. Burlap surrounded his face, and he could hear someone speaking Russian. "Это американец, Тони Старк." (This is the American, Tony Stark). Tony heard the click of a camera shutter, then more rapid Russian. He was lifted from the chair he was sitting on, and the bag on his face was pulled away. Tony could now see the dim room. In front of him was a modern camera, and a red light was indicating that he was being filmed. There was a burly bodyguard on either side of him, and each wore a muddy tee shirt and shorts.

The one bodyguard shoved Tony forward, pointing to a large hole in a wall to his left. Tony obeyed, assuming that no form of wealth or power would help him now. In the new room, there was a wooden chest. It was filled with iron, wires, computer chips, and Stark Tech. Another man stood at the door, dismissed the two guards, and watched Tony.

"Welcome, Mr. Stark." The man said.

Tony whirled around. "Who are you? What is this?" He gestured to the chest.

"I'll say this plain and simple, Mr. Stark. You are going to build us some weapons. Or else," he pointed at Tony's heart, "your time will end rather painfully."

The man walked out backward as Tony looked at his chest. Where his heart was, there was a small V.A.D. (Ventricular Assist Device). One glance told Tony that he had a lot of work on his hands with little time. The unit was already corroded, and slightly brittle. Tony looked once more at the tools at his disposal, and figured he shouldn't help those thieving Russians. He started coming up with ideas only a Stark could have in life-or-death situations. Tony settled on an iron suit. Properly fitted with Stark tech and artificial intelligence formed on a provided computer, he would become invincible.

. . .

"This is army base to Captain America. Over and out."

Captain America was in his army issued helicopter. He had just gotten word that the famous Tony Stark had been kidnapped somewhere in Afghanistan. Cap had been the only qualified military personnel in the area, so he had been asked to search for Tony. Cap hoped Tony wasn't going to be too hard to find. After flying around for awhile, Cap saw some sort of a metal man waving at him not too far away.

"I have a visual on some… thing. I am going to land to identify this creature." Cap said into his headset.

Cap set down the helicopter, and opened the side hatch to get out. The metal man stumbled over to him clumsily. _Probably thirsty,_ thought Cap, observing the desert around him.

"Who are you?" asked Cap boldly.

"Oh, thank God I was starting to think America had left me." The man said, pulling off his helmet to reveal his face.

"Are you Tony Stark?" Asked Cap. _If so, he is probably the silliest dressed millionaire on earth,_ He thought.

"Yes. Who are you, by the way? Wait, don't tell me… Captain America."

"That's me, but we better quit stalling and get you in the chopper." Cap replied.

. . .

 **10 MONTHS LATER**

"And that's how me and Cap met." said Tony.

"Yeah… well, speaking of such, Stark, Jarvis is trying to take over the control room again." Thor said out of the blue.

"What do you expect? He's my awesome AI, and does way better at everything than I do. Well, what I let him do…" Tony wondered slightly.

Tony Stark (Iron Man) and Thor (Thor Odinson/ Asgardian Prince) were in the Stark Mansion near Manhattan, which had recently been converted to their HQ. After much argument, they had decided on a name - the Minevengers.

"Well," said Tony, "I had better get back to work on my newest suit. I can't wait until I don't need to wear the bulky one anymore."

Tony got up from his red wooly seat, and went out to the large lobby. To his left, he followed a spiral staircase to his large garage. On one wall stood two armor stands. His bulky MK1 silver armor was on one stand, and on the other was a smaller unit. Tony had been working on this design for almost a week, and it just needed a few minor tweaks. Tony stepped in front of the newest suit, armed with his new arc reactor. The idea for the arc was from Howard Stark's larger model, used to power large facilities. Tony's had nearly the same amount of power, but it directed the electricity to his body, much like his heart would have. Tony's heart had been embedded with shrapnel, so it no longer was strong enough to keep him alive. If he removed the arc reactor for more than 10 minutes, he would die. The new suit would hopefully power it's hydraulics off of the arc.

"Okay, Jarvis, let's try this baby out!" said Tony.

The suit opened up quickly, swallowing up Tony as he stepped back. The heads-up display flashed as it went online. Jarvis immediately was online, and began fitting the the suit to Tony's body. Each piece was modified to fit tightly.

"Okay buddy, let's go for a fly." Iron Man said, excited to try out the suit.

Rockets and repulsors glowed a light blue color as they started up silently. Jarvis queued the garage door, and Iron Man flew out of it, stopping to hover over the waterside. Cap landed his helicopter on the helipad, and got out.

"Stark!" yelled Cap. "Get down here! We have a mission!"

"Oh, fine…" said Iron Man, his voice projected by a micro speaker system.

Iron Man landed and praised Jarvis; something he didn't do often. _Now, what does Cap want?_ thought Iron Man.

"We have a situation (I love that line)," said Cap, "involving a teenage boy. Apparently, a high school group was touring a nuclear power plant. When the group exited the site, the boy was missing. Nobody can seem to find him, so they asked us. Can you come with me?"

"Sure. I bet I'll beat you there!" said Iron Man, taking off.

Cap jumped on his motorcycle, which Tony joked was 'slow'. He zoomed off. After a few seconds, Cap passed Iron Man, beating him there easily.

"What is IN that thing?!" asked Iron Man.

"My secret," said Cap, "now let's go!"

Iron Man, being the technology whiz, asked to see the C.C.T.V. footage. They soon saw the missing boy. He had snuck outside to take a closer look at the plant, and had fallen into nuclear waste. Cap and Iron Man rushed outside, going straight to the machine where the waste was stored. Iron Man drained the nuclear silo, while Cap looked to the bottom. Inside, a boy lay limply.

"We need to get him some help!" called Cap.

"How about Beast? He has a sealed lab, and is immune to nuclear fumes and liquids." Iron Man suggested.

. . .

By the time Cap and Iron Man had gotten to Beast, the boy was going a little invisible. Beast had never seen anything like it, and asked for a sample of the waste. Iron Man rushed back to the facility, while Cap went back to the HQ. When they rejoined, Beast had almost gotten the kid back to normal, but he couldn't speak. Iron Man offered to whip something up, and disappeared. Meanwhile, Cap gave the boy some paper and a pencil, and asked what the boy's name was, and what he wanted his voice to sound like. He got done just as Iron Man came back. Iron Man then clipped a device to the boy's neck, then played with a remote control. The boy sat patiently.

"Have you asked what he wanted his voice to sound like?" Iron Man asked.

"Yeah, I have this note…" said Cap, opening the paper.

Thank you guys so much! My name is RoPo. I would like my voice to sound like Captain America!

"Aww, man! I was hoping it would be me!" whined Iron Man. "Fine, say something to me, Cap, so that it works."

"Um… okay… how about, 'Captain America, reporting for duty!'" said Cap.

"Yep, that works," Iron Man said, "okay, Ropo, try it out."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much!" Ropo said, getting up.

"No problem. Wait; where did you go?" asked Iron Man.

"Um… I'm right in front of you. Woah! I'm invisible! What…?" Ropo yelped.

Iron Man switched his display to thermal. _What the… he's not showing up?_ Iron Man wondered. Cap looked at Iron Man with a confused face.

"Umm… I don't… oh! There you are!" Iron Man said.

"Okay, I see him now, too." replied Cap.

"Here; follow us, Ropo. I'll show you around the Minevengers HQ!" Iron Man said.

 _Might as well leave Jarvis to finding out who Ropo's family is…_ thought Iron Man, leading Ropo around.

. . .

It was around 7:00 p.m. when Iron Man realized that Ropo needed a place to sleep. Cap recommended that Ropo sleep in Iron Man's room as punishment for his forgetfulness. You would think that having a photographic memory would mean that he wouldn't forget things, but it was quite the opposite. Iron Man was always forgetting things. So, as Ropo got comfortable, Iron Man went down to the garage. He opened a force field on the wall and put his suit on the armor stand next to the mark 1 model.

"Hey Jarvis? Can we get the balance on this thing sorted out? I had to tilt slightly to the left in order to even out the flight." Inquired Tony.

"Yes, sir." Jarvis replied. The suit hummed.

Tony went over to his red convertible Hot Rod, opened the door, and lay down inside. It wasn't too comfortable. Jarvis shut down the lights one by one, and Tony fell asleep.

. . .

Tony awoke to Cap calling his name.

"Stark! STARK! STARK, are you here?"

"Ugh… Yes… I'm-" Tony groaned, "I'm here."

Cap came down the stairs, spotted Tony, and jogged over. "That can't even be the slightest bit comfortable."

"It's not." Replied Tony, staggering out of the car.

Tony, trailed by Cap, walked over to his new suit and put it on. The display came came online. Meanwhile, Cap watched the suit light up and swallow Tony.

"Jarvis, did you fix the flight balance?"

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied.

Iron Man flew about 3 feet into the air, checking Jarvis's work, then motioned to Cap.

"You keep an eye on the kid. I want to fly for a while. Think you can handle that?" Iron Man asked, still hovering above the ground.

"Umm… That would be okay if-"

"Thanks!" Iron Man interrupted.

Iron Man flew out into the crisp dawn air. Well, more like noon, but he figured it was close enough. Below him, Cap face-palmed. Tony grinned behind his faceplate. He loved when Cap got annoyed. Other than to the occasional McDonalds worker, Cap rarely snapped. Iron Man, however, was an exception.

"Jarvis, give me the current location of Spider-Man." Iron Man commanded.

"Yes, sir."

A few whirs and hums occurred, then, "Sir, he is on the top of Town Square's high-rise apartment building."

"Thank you, Jarvis." Iron Man replied, and set his course for Town Square.

. . .

Cap sat in his room. _Why do I hang out with Stark so much, anyway?_ He wondered. Stark was always goofing off, and tended to make fun of others. He especially enjoyed calling Cap "old". Cap mentally agreed, as his body was technically over 150 years old, but still.

"Hey Cap? Iron Man? Thor? Anybody?" Cap heard in the hallway.

"In here." Cap replied.

Cap's door opened and shut, but he saw nothing. He knew it was Ropo as his genetically enhanced hearing heard footsteps across the rug.

"I know you're there, Ropo." said Cap, jumping up and gently punching him.

"HEY! You weren't supposed to see me!" whined a nearly visible Ropo.

"Son, I have super hearing. Good try, but that won't work on me. Try it on Stark tomorrow, though. He won't know what is going on." Cap replied, chuckling.

"Yeah… hey, maybe I could 'borrow' one of his suits, scare him, then become visible WITH his suit. I think that would REALLY freak him out."

"Sounds great! Jarvis, will you help with our plot?" asked Cap.

"Certainly, sirs. I may actually enjoy this!" Jarvis replied with simulated joy.

"Stark won't know what hit him. Look out, Iron Man!" cheered Cap.

. . .

Meanwhile, Iron Man had arrived at Town Square, and was waiting to rendezvous with Spider-Man. Suddenly, a blur of red light flew past him, up the side of a building, and out of sight.

"What the… Jarvis, WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Iron Man.

"What was what, sir?" asked Jarvis.

The light flew past Iron Man again, this time so close that he could feel a gust of wind. It circled around a building and back at him again.

"Oh, my, gosh! Iron Man? Is that you?" the now vibrating light asked.

"Jarvis; scan. Umm… yes. And who are you?" Iron Man replied hesitantly.

"Sorry," said the light, going still, "I'm the Flash."

Iron Man was surprised as the light took the form of a human. He was wearing a red suit, which partially covered his face. On his chest was a white and gold lightning bolt. His mask had small, white wings on his temples.

"Barry Allen. Also known as the Flash." said Jarvis, completing his scan.

"How did this happen?" asked Iron Man, meaning to Jarvis.

"Well, I was in the crime lab, and lightning struck me when-" Flash began.

"-Star Lab's particle accelerator exploded, causing super-speed." finished Jarvis.

"DUDE! So not cool!" Flash yelled at Jarvis.

"Remember, I know everything, loser." spouted Jarvis.

"ENOUGH, you two. Flash, stop insulting my AI, Jarvis, quit provoking the Flash." Iron Man shouted. They both shut up.

"Geez, just like children." he muttered.

"Excuse me, Iron Man? Can I maybe hang out with you for a while?" asked Flash.

"Sure. Follow me." said Iron Man, sending out a signal to Spider-Man that he had a change in plans.

. . .

Back at the HQ, Jarvis informed Cap and Ropo about the visitor. Both were fairly excited, as neither had ever met the Flash. When he finally arrived, Ropo was nearly jumping off the walls, and Cap literally WAS.

"SERIOUSLY!?" yelled Iron Man. "Jarvis, what did they do?"

"Sir, I believe they are just excited." Jarvis replied.

Suddenly, the Flash disappeared. Within a minute, he was back with the group. In his hands were a dozen cookies, a chocolate bar, and a cup of milk.

"*Gulp* Your food is great!" muttered a slightly full Flash mouth.

Iron Man, Ropo, and Cap stared at each other, bewildered.

. . .

Finally, after the Flash left and the HQ was cleaned up, the Minevengers retired. Iron Man went down to the garage, however, to take a break.

"Well," Tony sighed, "that was one heck of a day."

"Sir, you should rest. May I suggest-"

"Jarvis, not right now." Tony cut off Jarvis, knowing what he was going to say.

Tony tiredly took out his arc reactor. His body was still transitioning to it, and he couldn't get the power levels quite adjusted his arc a bit, then put it back in the socket in his chest. It clicked into place. He then got up and went over to his convertible, lay inside, and fell asleep.

Upstairs, Ropo lay in his bed, thinking about his power. He slowly turned invisible, then flashed back to being visible. He was trying to get his power to work faster and faster. At first, the transformation took almost an hour, and worked only partially. Now, he could do it in 30 seconds, and he was quite proud.

Cap lay in his room also, staring blankly at the American flag on his wall. In his mind, scenes from the war played over and over. For some reason, his mind wouldn't let the painful memories go. Some of the good memories had faded, however, and Cap couldn't seem to will them back.

. . .

It was mid-morning when Tony finally got up. Ropo and Cap were poised at the garage door.

"Go!" Cap whispered.

Ropo turned invisible and walked into the garage. He waited until Tony turned away, then grabbed his suit. It turned invisible when it came into contact with Ropo's skin. Then, Ropo snuck up behind Tony and yelled, "BOO!". Tony jumped several feet into the air, screeching like a two-year-old girl. Ropo laughed his head off, watching Tony grow redder and redder as his suit appeared before him. Then he turned white and passed out. Ropo called to Cap.

"What is it, Ropo?" called Cap, jogging over. Seeing Tony on the floor, he burst out laughing again.

"Whaa… what happened?" Tony asked, propping himself up.

"Dude! I scared you so bad, you passed out!" Ropo laughed, high-fiving Cap.

"Jarvis, how did they get in here without you warning me?!" Tony yelled.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I thought it would be fun." Jarvis apologized.

"Really… ugh…" Tony groaned, then got up carefully.

Tony stumbled into his suit and it swallowed him up. The heads-up display flashed on, and Jarvis came online. Meanwhile, the suit tightened to fit his body, and multiple settings popped up in his peripheral vision. His weapons hatches opened and shifted, settling into his arm and shoulder compartments. Soon, Jarvis said he was completely ready.

"Geez, guys. I'm going to go for a fly. You two; no more plotting. Oh, and Jarvis; keep an eye on them." Iron Man said, turning towards the garage door. With one swoop, he flew outside.

"Sir, I have found some information on Ropo." Jarvis said.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Iron Man, his anger forgotten temporarily.

"He is the son of the police chief, and had no known siblings." Jarvis replied.

After some thought, Iron Man asked, "Why _known_ siblings?"

"He was adopted at 3 months old, sir." Jarvis said, putting a small window on Iron Man's display. "His birth parents are anonymous."

"Well, hack into government systems, then. There must be _something_ there." replied Iron Man, starting to get impatient.

"No sir. I- wait, you need to get back to the HQ. Something is going on." Jarvis said quickly.

. . .

Back at the HQ, Cap and Iron Man were gearing up. A terrorist attack was going on at the bank, and there were hostages. The Minevengers were on call. Ropo had orders to remain at the HQ. So, Iron Man took to the sky, and Cap to the ground, and they were off. It took less than 10 minutes for them to arrive. The building was surrounded by police and FBI vans. *FBI are rare in Minecraft City*

"FBI vans? What?" Cap asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense to me either." Iron Man replied.

Cap and Iron Man approached some black-clad FBI men with guns. Suddenly, behind them a bomb went off, destroying a portion of the lower bank. The "FBI" rushed into their vans, and men from inside jumped into the vans as well. Then they drove off. Iron Man flew after them, towards a bridge.

"IRON MAN! There's a sniper on that bridge!" yelled Cap.

"What? No… WAIT, THERE IS A SNIPER!" Iron Man screamed, as the bullet struck him. Cap could only watch as the men sped away, and Iron Man spiraled into the earth.

"IRON MAN?! Iron Ma- oh my goodness!" Cap cried as he saw Iron Man.

Iron Man's vision was fuzzy as he heard his name and responded, "Cap? Is that… you?"

"Are you okay?" asked Cap.

"There… gnn… must have been… a gap in my… helmet… ugh…" Iron Man gasped, then passed out.

An ambulance arrived, and Cap hovered over Iron Man as they cared for him. A paramedic pulled Cap aside.

"Your friend has lost a lot of blood, and the bullet is embedded in his head. I'm sorry. We'll do all we can." the paramedic said sadly.

"Where will he be in the hospital?" Cap asked nervously.

"Probably the intensive care ward. I've got to go. Like I said, we'll do the best we can."

. . .

Soon after, Cap was watching as Iron Man lay unconscious in a hospital room, having a one-sided discussion.

"I'll find out who did this to you, Stark." Cap said, then set off, determined.

. . .

Suddenly, Tony Stark "woke up". A doctor was in the room, talking to a nurse.

"I gave him some medicine that may make him hallucinate. Just… keep an eye on him." the doctor said.

"Yes, sir." said the nurse, walking _through_ Tony.

"What?" asked Tony, turning around.

There, on a hospital bed, he saw _himself_. Then he realized; he was probably delusional. _This is a great opportunity to figure out who shot me_ , thought Tony. He walked out the door of his hospital room, and into the hall. _I probably should go to the police station first, seeing as the vans were F.B.I._ , he thought, turning towards the exit at the end of the hall. Being silent and invisible had it's advantages. The only part Tony disliked was his lack of suit. The travel was slower. After almost an hour, Tony reached the station. Inside, one of the "FBI" men was being questioned, but nothing interesting came up. However, when he followed the man to his cell, he discovered that the man talked to himself. _And that is your downfall_ , thought Tony. The man revealed the majority of his plan, as well as a hideout in the station.

Tony went to the lower level of the station, walking easily through locked doors and into a network of underground tunnels. _How in the world did the police not know about these tunnels?_ wondered Tony. His eyes flicked back and forth, absorbing every detail unconsciously. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw a flicker of metal. He bent down and picked it up; it's tag in his inventory labeled it as a metal-piercing bullet. Tony realized- that had to be the way they had gotten through his helmet!

Tony ran up to the police headquarters and found a notebook with pen and an empty chest in a storage room. He then wrote his suspicions, as well as a group mentioned by the prisoner, the Mushroom Gang. He placed them into the chest, then willed himself to sleep. The surroundings went dark, and Tony slipped back into his comatose state.

. . .

Cap and Thor were in the hospital with Tony when the doctor concluded that his treatments weren't doing anything other than prolong Tony's coma. In his current state, Tony wouldn't wake up.

"Asgard's potions are more effective than those of Midgard. I will bring some to Stark. Perhaps they will help." said Thor.

Thor ran to the roof, leaving Cap with Tony. Cap just sat there as he heard Thor leave through the lightning.

. . .

Thor had just arrived back with three potions; one of health, one of regeneration, and one of strength. He gave all three to Cap, then left to deal with business in Asgard. Cap made Tony drink all three, then waited. Suddenly, Tony shot up and gasped.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Stark." Cap said, hugging his friend.

"I… where is my suit?" asked Tony, standing up and rubbing his head gingerly.

"The damaged suit is in a box at the HQ, but I brought your mk43." Cap replied.

"Thank you."

Tony walked stiffly over to his suit. Jarvis opened it and Tony stepped inside. This model was his second favorite, and was almost the same as the damaged mk45. The only difference was that is lacked thermal, infrared, and night vision visors. The suit clicked shut softly and the head-up display lit up.

"Hey Jarvis!" smiled Iron Man.

"Hello sir. How are you feeling?" Jarvis replied.

Iron Man knew that Jarvis had already scanned his vitals, so he said, "I'm fine. Hey, Cap?"

"Yeah?" Cap asked, turning.

"I had this… dream. I figured out who shot me." Iron Man said, walking out the door.

Cap followed, not responding. The doctors looked at Iron Man wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Tony just waved them away, and Cap shrugged. Whatever Iron Man knew would be revealed soon; he could tell. Cap followed Iron Man to the police station, then to the chest that Tony had used earlier. Iron Man stopped Cap from opening the chest.

"If I was actually doing what I think I did, there should be a note in here, ratting out the group who shot me." said Iron Man, motioning for Cap to check his theory out.

Inside the chest, Cap found a note, which stated all that Iron Man said it would.

"Wow… your dreams are really accurate." said Cap.

"I know. It's kind of scary, isn't it?" Iron Man agreed.

Iron Man and Cap went back to the HQ. Ropo, seeing Iron Man, ran over and hugged him. Iron Man patted Ropo awkwardly on the back, then moved, forcing Ropo away. Iron Man walked down to his workshop. His suit loosened and retracted, and Tony stepped out. He then walked over to his damaged suit, and gently touched the hole in the helmet. It was about a centimeter by a centimeter, and penetrated cleanly through the 1½ inch thick metal. Tony went over to his tool bench, and found a small plate of golden metal alloy, spray painted red. He took it over to his suit and traced it to the suit hole. He then heated it up and cut it to the size. Finally, he added bits of padding next to the inner side. He welded the bit on, then stitched the padding to the other piece inside the helmet. He painted the spot red, flattened out the rough weld spots, and then buffed it along with the rest of the suit. By the end, the suit looked almost brand new.

Tony then stepped into the suit. The heads-up display came online, as well as Jarvis and his speaker systems. Icons flashed up under the screen one by one, each looking different than the last. He felt his arc reactor get clipped in, and felt the suit tighten. Cap walked in just in time to see Iron Man stumble and almost fall down, clutching the table top to steady himself. Cap rushed over and grabbed Iron Man's waist.

"Are you okay?" Cap asked, genuinely concerned for Iron Man.

"Yeah, sure. Just trying to recover from a bullet to the head and blood loss. I'm doing great!" Ironman spouted sarcastically.

"Okay, sir annoying, how are you really?" Cap asked.

"I'm okay... I just need a quick break." Iron Man replied sitting down.

Iron Man's face plate lifted revealing Tony's sweaty face.

"Okay, I'm good." Iron Man said, getting up again and flying into the air.

Cap watched as Iron Man did loop-de-loops in the sky, then landed. Then, he launched into the air and pulled off his favorite landing; landing on one knee, supporting his weight with one fist, while his other arm was extended behind him. The alarm in the control room suddenly started blaring, indicating that there was a mission. Iron Man went inside to find Ropo waiting. He was pacing back and forth anxiously.

"Hey guys! So, I got updated, and apparently there's a problem at the mall construction site. It isn't that big, only if a few people stuck in a high floor due to a crane malfunction. Can I come?" Asked Ropo.

"Sure. I guess you can come." Cap said, ignoring Iron Man's angry muttering.

. . .

"Okay Ropo, that building looks okay, but the crane seems unsteady. Trying avoid it. Iron Man said, flying up to the top floor. Ropo scale the side of the building, and seeing a man stuck on top of the crane, jumped on. The crane started shaking.

"Ropo! I said that's not safe!" Iron Man yelled as Ropo fell off the crane.

"AHHH!..." Ropo trailed off, floating above the ground.

"What did you do?" Asked Iron Man, flying over to Ropo.

"Nothing! I can fly!" Ropo yelled happily.

"Take it easy! You really should get USED to flying before you go do stunts!" Iron Man scolded.

Ropo landed softly. He then flew up to the trapped worker, grabbed him, and flew down to the ground. Next, Ropo tried out some tricks. He flew high and did a spiral, followed by a loop de loop. He shot up hi again, the end of down passed a stunned Iron Man. Ropo then whooped as he pulled off an Iron Man style Landing.

"Awesome!" Ropo yelled.

"Dude... You have skills…" Iron Man said, surprised.

A construction worker walked up to them and said, "Okay. Everything is good now, thanks to you. We'll get that crane fixed as soon as possible."

"Beat you back! Ropo yelled tip, taking off.

Iron Man flew in pursuit, while Cap jumped on his bike and revved it up. _And I'll beat both of you!_ Cap thought, racing after them.

. . .

By the time Ropo and Iron Man made it back to the HQ, Cap was inside eating a cookie and watching a little TV.

"What?! How? I saw us leave you behind at the site!" Ropo gaped, confused yet amazed.

Suddenly, Batman popped out of a ceiling tile and said, "Because I'm Batman." He then slid back and replaced the tile.

"Umm… Jarvis? Why is Batman in the ceiling?" Iron Man wondered.

"I don't know, sir. I didn't-"

"It's because," Batman said popping his head through the ceiling again, "I'm BATMAN!"

"You know what, I'm just going to ignore you." Iron Man said.

"Du-na-du-na-du-na-du-na-du-na-du-na-du-na-du-na BATMAN!" Batman yelled, not bothering to exit the ceiling this time.

Iron Man scurried downstairs to his workshop, and locked the door behind him. His suit detached, and stood itself against a wall. Tony powered it down. Meanwhile, Ropo stared at the ceiling in amazement.

"Son, when you see a superhero, you don't need to gape." Cap said, smothering a smile.

Ropo shot up to the ceiling and pulled away a tile. He slid up and replaced it behind him, going invisible. Ahead of him, he saw Batman. Batman looked over at Ropo, and he went silent. Batman then looked back at the ceiling tiles. Ropo slowly floated over to Batman, then tapped him on the shoulder. In less than a second, Ropo was pinned to a support beam with a batarang at his throat.

"Um… hi?" squeaked Ropo, turning visible.

"Oh, sorry. I have _incredible_ reflexes." Batman said, letting Ropo go.

Ropo floated lightly in the air as Batman leapt quietly from rafter to rafter. _He must be going after Tony!_ Thought Ropo excitedly. He followed closely behind Batman, eager to be part of the surprise.

"Tony! Oh, Tony!" Batman called. His voice sounded creepy as it floated through the vent systems.

"What? Really?" Ropo heard Tony yell angrily. "Jarvis, activate sequence F."

A blue foam shot out through small vents in the ceiling, freezing up on contact with the concrete and metal frame of the crawl space. Ropo floated over to a clean tile, opened it, and slid through. _Batman can get out on his own_ , thought Ropo. Tony gasped as he went visible. The shock in his eyes was apparent.

"Sirs, there is a… package outside." Jarvis said.

Ropo and Tony were met by Cap at the inner garage door, and together they walked to the front door. Cap gasped as his super sight rendered the image at the end of the hall first. His reaction only made Tony and Ropo go faster. At the door was a crate, next to the thing of surprise.

"Goo?"

The object was a cradle, with a baby floating over it.

"What?" Stark yelped.

Cap opened the create aside the child, and read the note inside aloud.

"Dear Minevengers, we cannot care for this baby. As you can probably see, she has powers. Her name is Baby Angel. So far, she has shown super strength and the ability to fly. It is possible that she has other powers, but if so, has not shown them yet. From, Anonymous." Cap read, his face full of confusion.

"I... need to go." Ropo said. _I feel a bond to this child_ , Ropo thought, taking off.

. . .

Cap _somehow_ got put in charge of watching Baby Angel. So far, she had been peacefully giggling and playing. He had just picked up the scattered toys when suddenly, Baby Angel launched around the room, picking up and throwing toys faster then Cap could pick them back up. She then hurtled towards him, punching him with a series of jabs and hooks.

"Ouch! Stark! The baby is hurting me! Help!" Cap screamed.

 _That sounded so silly! A baby, beating me up! My health is even going down!_

"Cap, what is it?"

By this time, Cap was huddling pathetically in a corner, whimpering! Tony walked in and looked at the room. Toys were thrown everywhere, and Baby Angel was sitting quietly, playing with a stuffed rabbit. Tony wondered what was wrong.

"The... baby! The baby... attacked me!" Yelped Cap, panting heavily.

"Wow. The 'almighty' Captain America gets beaten up by, not a criminal, not a superhero, no! A child!" Tony laughed.

. . .

A FEW MONTHS LATER - Ropo's Mansion

"Okay, Baby Angel, 3... 2... 1... Go!" Ropo yelled. He and Baby Angel rode down a large ramp on bicycles and landed in the olympic sized pool at the bottom.

"Tee hee! That is so fun, Ropo!" Giggled Baby Angel.

"I know, right! I love this new house Tony bought for us." Ropo agreed.

Almost two months ago, Tony had found a beautiful mansion. He was tired of sleeping in his cars, so he bought it for Ropo. The outside was black and white, and it was three stories tall. The front yard had multiple gaming areas space space a tennis court, a basketball court, a small pool, and a soccer field. Around back was a large pool shaped in the letter R, a stable, an outdoor cafe, and a water slide. A garden lined the long driveway. At the front of the house was a gigantic fountain. In all, it was a beautiful and amazing house.

Also, Baby Angel had recently discovered a new power; underwater breathing abilities. Ropo had found out that he could shoot lasers from his eyes. Both of these powers were helpful on Minevengers calls.

"Hey, Baby Angel," Ropo asked, "do you think I should go buy a superhero suit today?"

"Yes! I have one, but you don't! Let's go!" Giggled Baby Angel.

Ropo and Baby Angel walked to the nearby clothing store. Few people knew it, but their sales also included legitimate superhero costumes. Baby Angel's costume had been made here, and Ropo knew that Cap got his suits mended here too. Once inside, Ropo explained to the one clerk what he wanted. He was told that a similar costume is already available and that if he waited 10 minutes, the suit could be modified and given to him, so Ropo sat in a bench and waited. Finally, the clerk returned with the suit. The top was red and a blue and yellow jewel shape surrounded a red lowercase r. A red cape came off the back, and blue jeans and red sneakers finished off the look.

"Thank you!" Ropo said to the clerk, then called Baby Angel's name.

"Tee hee! I'm coming, Ropo!" Baby Angel giggled.

Both of them walked home, chatting.

"When we get home," Ropo suggested, "we should both put on our suits and fly over to the HQ."

"Yeah! Then I can finally talk to Cap and Iron Man!" Baby Angel agreed. Last time she had seen the Minevengers, she had not been able to speak.

. . .

"Sir, there is somebody approaching the HQ rather rapidly. Two someones, may I specify." Jarvis said to Tony.

"Okay Jarvis. Prep my suit and inform Cap." Tony replied, setting down his tools.

"Yes sir."

Tony jogged over to his suit and it slipped over his body. He hovered up the stairs to find Cap at the top, when suddenly,

"BOO!" Ropo yelled, going visible right in front of them.

"Oink!" Iron Man yelped, launching backward awkwardly.

"Oh, hi." Cap said, lowering his shield. Baby Angel peered around the corner where she had been hiding.

"Cap? Iron Man? Hi!" She said, floating over. Both of their faces were filled with shock.

"You… can talk?" stuttered Iron Man.

"Yep! I may be only a year old, but I can talk. Hooray superpowers!" Baby Angel giggled.

"Cap, Iron Man, meet my non-related little sister!" Ropo smiled.

Suddenly, the mission alarm started blaring loudly.

"Baby Angel, go home. I'll be back in a bit." Ropo said, nudging her towards the door.

"Sirs, false alarm." Jarvis said after Baby Angel left.

"False alarm? Iron Man, what's going on? You never, EVER, have false alarms!" Ropo asked angrily.

"Sorry, Ropo, but I needed to talk to you. Alone. Jarvis just did what I told him to do in order to aid me. I found a government site where superhero files are kept. We may be able to finally figure out who your parents are!" Iron Man said.

Forgetting his anger, Ropo said, "Let's go!"

. . .

Once inside the facility, Iron Man and Ropo split up to look for Ropo and Baby Angel's files.

"Found them!" hollered Iron Man. Ropo rushed over excitedly, as Iron Man held up a paper.

Little Ropo File # 2453

 **Known siblings:** Baby Angel

 **Parents:** Wonder Woman and Superman

 **Current Guardians:** The Minevengers (Captain America - F# 8495, Iron Man F# 9283)

Ropo squealed and turned invisible by accident. He became visible again at the ceiling doing a full-out Spiderman; clinging to the ceiling. He looked seriously freaked out.

"Dude, calm down! Let's go back to the HQ and tell Cap!" Iron Man spoke loudly, earning a few shushes groans.

"O… okay." Ropo stuttered.

As they flew home, something clicked in Ropo's mind. _No wonder I felt connected to Baby Angel when we first met,_ Ropo thought.

"You okay? That must have been quite the shock." Iron Man asked.

"Yeah, but I'm… I'm okay now." Ropo replied, giving a weak smile.

When they arrived at the HQ, Cap was waiting out front. Despite his curiosity, he could sense tension, so decided to remain silent. They wandered into the meeting room. Ropo lay down on a long red sofa, and Cap and Iron Man sat on individual chairs.

"So... What happened? asked cap.

"I.. my... Baby Angel is... my little sister... and Superman and Wonder Woman are my... birth parents. I just…" Ropos eyes went glassy.

"Okay Ropo, to my car. I'll drive you home." Iron Man said.

. . .

Iron Man arrived back at the HQ. his suit loosened and detached from his body as he stood by his workbench. Cap was still upstairs. Tony hummed softly to himself, organizing his tools. Tony was a very organized man; everything had a place, and everything was in it's place. His tools were all neatly organized before he went upstairs. Cap was lounging in his room when he walked in. Tony lazily flopped onto Cap's sofa, and rubbed his eyes exhaustedly.

"So, how did it go?" Cap asked.

"I don't quite know. I think Ropo is still in shock. He hasn't even told Baby Angel yet." Tony replied.

"You look beat." Cap commented, observing Tony's stature and eyes.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

. . .

"Okay, Bucky. Right here." Cap pulled into the Minevengers HQ. _I hope Stark is okay with Bucky being here._ He opened the door and got out, Bucky exiting the other side.

"Stark? Stark?!" Cap called.

"Yeah? What's up?" Tony asked, but froze when he saw Bucky.

"It's okay. This is my old WWII partner, Bucky." Cap said nervously.

"Partner…? But… WWII? How…?" Tony asked. His forehead was crunched up in the way it usually did when he thought hard.

"Wait, that's Bucky? I remember him from a story about you."

. . .

 **Author's Note -**

In the end, Cap leaves Iron Man to protect Bucky, whom Iron Man had been ready to kick out. They both go M.I.A., and Iron Man is left to be the Minevengers leader alone. The rest of the Avengers are in the video series this is based upon, they just are not in this story. Also, Ropo makes a human friend named Jack; you will see a lot of him as the story goes on, and Iron Man meets "kid"/sidekick… he is more in the videos.

. . .

Tony's company that supported the Minevengers was being rivaled. Obadiah Stane was rising in power, and, although Tony wouldn't admit it, he was scared. Stane International was getting approval after approval to buy out Stark Enterprises. Since Cap left, many things were slipping; publicity, income, response time, and friendships. Cap had been gone for over 4 months now. He wished that Cap would have never found Bucky.

"Kid! Hey, kid! Ewww… yuck!? What is this… webs? SPIDEY! You better not have touched the kid!" Iron Man yelled, flying to the kid's room. _He's gone! What?_

"Sir. There has been a… problem with Spiderman and your sidekick. The… police want to talk to you." Jarvis said.

"The police? Why?" Iron Man yelped.

"My guess is, one, your sidekick and Spiderman got arrested, and two, your mansion has been sold to Stane, and you need to leave."

 _Police!_ Tony thought, his suit retracting. He threw on a black dress suit and grabbed his phone and wallet. He then walked out of the room, turned off the light, and closed the door behind him. Tony really disliked the police recently. They were the ones helping Stane's request go through so quickly. Also, he and the police hadn't been getting along so great; not since Ropo unofficially left the Minevengers. Apparently Cap and Ropo were the "cooperative" people of the group. Tony arrived at the main door. Four squad cars and a tank were waiting outside. _Apparently, I'm not very trustworthy_ , he thought, walking toward the men.

"Mr. Stark. We are here to say that your house is being confiscated. Right now."

Tony barely had time to react before two officers stepped behind him, blocking the door. Another stood in front of him. Obadiah Stane opened a door of the one cop car, got out, and sidled triumphantly up to Tony.

"Why hello, Tony." Obadiah said.

"Obadiah." Tony replied.

"Thanks for the new house. It was very kind of you." Obadiah rambled on.

 _I need to hide the suits. I bet that's what Stane's after,_ Tony thought He lifted his hand to his chest and pulled a pendant from within the folds of his lapel. Tony squeezed it gently, then tucked it back away. It was one of his most recent inventions; he had recently built a drop-down wall that hid his suits, and also covered the entrance to a base containing the Iron Legion. It had never been tested before; especially not to fool an extremely rich (and spoiled) semi-genius.

"Tony, I recommend that you leave. Or," Stane gestured to the tank, "this could get hairy."

Tony opened his mouth to argue, then closed it again. He knew that Stane would honestly blow him up he summoned his suits. He turned slowly and sulked away like an injured animal. Tony's mind reeled; what would Stane discover? Where would Tony go? And had he just put the entire Minevengers in danger?

. . .

 **LATER THAT WEEK**

"Ugh. I can't sleep." Tony groaned. His last few days had consisted of gathering boxes, spare change, and scraps of food. He was now living in the park, in a house of boxes.

"Mr. Tony? Is that you?" Tony heard from outside his hut.

"Yeah. Who are… Jack?" Tony asked, seeing his friend/fan peering into the box fort.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Jack asked.

"I… I do. Can you… help me?" The words seemed so awkward in his mouth.

"Yeah! Why don't you stay at my house, and you can explain what is going on."

. . .

Jack finally had a room set up for Tony. It was small, but contained a bed, a dresser, a lamp, and a desk. All the while, Tony was taking a shower and changing into some clothes Jack had bought for him.

"I feel so refreshed!" Tony said, stepping out of the now steamy bathroom.

"Glad to hear it. You hungry?" Jack asked.

Tony nodded furiously, and Jack waved him over to the kitchen where he had set up dinner. After gobbling up the food, Tony began his story. Then, it was Jack's turn. Jack explained how he had met Ropo at school, and how they had been mortal enemies. Eventually, they became good friends. Jack and Ropo had gone on many a mission together, despite Jack's lack of powers. And now, Ropo was busy trying to track down Cap. Jack had heard about Tony's mansion closure/transfer, and went searching for Tony.

"So that's about it for me. Is there anything you need?" Jack asked.

"What I need is a miracle. My suits are still in the HQ, and I'm worried that Stane will find them. And the other thing I need is to sleep in a soft bed. This arc reactor of mine hasn't had a decent recharge in almost a week. Hopefully it will charge while I'm asleep." Tony said.

And so, Tony wandered over to the room Jack had set up for him, and settled in. He waited until his heartbeat slowed, then pushed a button on his reactor that took the electromagnetic charge from 100% to 25%. It was dangerous, but the only way Tony could allow it to charge without a suit.

. . .

The next morning, Tony realized just how late Jack slept; past 3 pm. It was all the time he needed to set up a workshop in Jack's kitchen. By 11:00 am, Tony had an entire solar charging deck set up. And then, he waited for Jack to get up.

"Hi Tony, I… WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!" Jack yelled.

"I need to build a suit, and I figured I should build you one, too So, I needed a workshop. And now, I need materials." Tony said, hoping Jack would lend some money.

"Some… of course. You're Iron Man. How could I think that you would sit still until you found something normal to do?" Jack asked himself.

"Jack? Are you home?" Ropo's voice floated up the stairs.

"Yeah! Come on up!" Jack called, ignoring Tony's fearful expression.

"How are… you." Ropo stopped, seeing Tony.

"I'm sorry, what? Why?" Ropo stuttered.

"Well, a hello would've been nice, but okay." Tony said, and held up Jack's credit card. "May I?"

"Sure. Just… go for about an hour."

So, Tony wandered out, and went to the store.

. . .

When Tony came back, Ropo had left, and Jack had gone back to bed since he had been out most of the day. _Okay. Time to make two suits._ Tony thought, setting up shop. He had bought some iron and gold alloy from an old friend, as well as a high-tech computer and headset. Also, he had gotten some Stark tech and a tool kit. _I have to do this as quietly as possible_ , he thought. Molding the iron and gold alloy would be done outside, Tony decided. He put on a smock and got to work.

. . .

Jack awoke to a loud snoring. He went out to find Tony asleep on a sofa. Jack carefully picked him up and carried him to his bed in the temporary room. Tony just curled up under the covers as the snoring subsided. Jack then went out to his kitchen. A large force field was placed before a drape, covering something; or things. He hummed softly, and poured some milk for him and Tony. About half an hour later, Tony came out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Food?" Jack asked, offering Tony a plate of eggs and bacon. Tony scarfed it down, then pulled a device from his back pocket.

"So, Jack, this is what kept me up all night."

Tony pushed a button on the device, which made the force field recede into the walls. Then, he walked up to the curtain and pulled it away. Jack was awestruck. On one side stood a recreation of Iron Man's Mk45, and on the other side stood something new. It had the same build as the Mk45, but was silver and black; Jack's signature colors.

"I figured the least I could do was build you a suit, too. I'll show you how it goes on. First though, I need to do something." Tony said. He grabbed a small needle and injected Jack.

"That will allow the suit to work for you. I have an arc reactor, and I have implanted nanochips into my arms, so mine works on them. Yours will work on those nanobots I just put in your system. They do nothing other than tell the suit what you want it to do, where you are, and that you are… you." Tony explained, to which Jack shrugged. "Now, watch."

Tony spread his arms with his back to the suit. The suit raised its arms as well. He then stepped back. Jack watched as the main plates slid into place, followed by the smaller ones. Iron Man announced that he would turn on his microphone so that Jack could hear what went on inside. A handful of hums and whirs were audible, then Jarvis began listing a series of systems, codes, and activation confirmations. All of this occurred in less than 30 seconds. All Jack could do was stare, as Iron Man stepped forward in all his shining glory.

"So, your turn. Ready?" Iron Man asked.

Jack nodded insanely, then copied Iron Man's movements. In no time at all, he too was in a suit. "So do I just… walk?" Jack asked, to which Iron Man nodded.

"And how do I fly?"

"You may want to wait for that, sir." Jarvis said.

"I get Jarvis? Cool!" Jack yelled happily.

 _Oh my. Such an ameteur,_ thought Iron Man. He lead Jack outside, which proved to be more difficult than it sounded. Jack nearly fell down the stairs, to which the suit reacted by making him go airborne. Jarvis counter-acted this, though, making Jack fly for a second, then land - on Iron Man's face.

"Really? You know what? I give up." Iron Man hovered, then launched outside.

Iron Man barrel rolled, flipped, and dove. Jack finally made it out the door, and launched unceremoniously into the sky. He promptly tried to flip, which ended up in a painful-looking faceplant. After about 20 more crashes, Jack got the hang of it.

"Hey, how about we go see what is going on at Stane HQ?" Iron Man suggested.

"Sure!" Jack agreed.

. . .

Things weren't going _on_ at the HQ, rather _up_. The once - giant mansion was now even more menacingly huge.

"Where do we get in?" Jack asked after searching the outside.

"Front door, I guess." Iron Man said, flinging open the door.

A few of Stane's "minions" were inside - were, they got blown up by Jack and Iron Man - and they went from room to room, disposing of more minions. Finally, they got to the wine cellar.

"No wonder he whines so much." Iron Man commented, then fell through the floor. "I - woah. Jack, come here. NOW."

Jack floated down, and saw what Iron Man was seeing; his, Tony's, and Ropo's faces were on the wall, marked with targets, as well as Jack and Ropo's houses. _But Cap's not up there… does that mean he's been disposed of?_ Iron Man wondered worridly, then,

"My suits! Oh my gosh! Jack, stay here, I need to see them!" Iron Man yelled, ignoring Jack's warning, and the really obvious trap blocks. As he stepped in, he felt the power drain from his heart. He fell to his knees, then collapsed, seeing Jack fly in before his vision winked out completely.

. . .

Tony awoke to a blurry room and a very distant beeping noise. A figure walked up.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Mommy? Is that you? I want pancakes for breakfast, Mommy. Thank you!" Tony said, eyes half shut.

As Jack left, his vision cleared.

"Sorry Tony, I just have bacon." Jack said, giving him a piece.

"Wait… Jack? Did I call you mommy?" Tony asked.

"Umm… yep…" Jack nodded, biting back laughter.

Tony leapt from his bed, noticing the doctor there. "You, you saved me?" He asked Jack. He got a nod.

"Dude, I didn't expect you up so soon." Jack replied, to which Tony sat in a wheelchair and gave the puppy eyes. Jack laughed, and shook his head no.

"Awww…" whined Tony sarcastically, getting up and hopping around. "Wait, what about my suit?"

"Over here." Jack said, pointing to an armor stand in the corner of the room.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door. A now suited up Jack and Tony went down to investigate. Outside stood Ropo.

"Guys! Oh my word! I just got a video message from Cap! He said we're in danger! Is he coming back? Oh my goodness!" Ropo blurted.

Suddenly, a large bluish - green orb appeared in the sky. Two oddly - shaped people flew out of it. _That was a portal!_ Thought Iron Man. The one person stared at Iron Man, Jack, and Ropo with wide eyes. One was a tall, brown-haired male with brown eyes wearing a Flash costume. The other was a tall girl with long, dark-colored hair and bright green eyes. She wore strange clothes and a sword on her hip.

"Are you… alive?" The male asked.

"Umm… yeah? I'm pretty sure I am… " Iron Man replied.

"How-?" The boy stammered. "Humans aren't supposed to be square!"

The girl just looked around calmly.

"So, not to be rude, but… what are you?" Iron Man asked. Inside, he was totally freaked out, but he was determined not to show it until the creatures identified themselves as, you know, Ultron's cyborg minions or something. He then turned off the speaker and told Jarvis to scan.

"Tony, are they… what are they?" Jack's voice wavered over the comm system.

"I don't know." Iron Man admitted, then turned back on the speaker.

"We are… humans? I am Arya, an Alagaēsian, and that is Barry Allen, or the Flash, and he is a metahuman." The girl's voice had a deep, mesmerizing quality to it.

"They are indeed what they say they are. The boy, Barry, seems to have some bone missing from his neck; almost as if he had an implant removed." Jarvis said, startling Iron Man.

"So it seems you have artificial intelligence in that outfit of yours." Barry said after hearing Jarvis.

"Uh… yeah. Let's go inside for a chat." Iron Man replied, his nerves eased after the reassurance from Jarvis.

At that point, Ropo remained in his silent trance, and they headed into Jack's living room. Thankfully, Jack was less clumsy on the stairs going up than going down. At the top, both Jack and Iron Man shed their suits, revealing their true forms.

"I'm actually Anthony Stark, but you can call me Tony." Tony said, smiling at the somewhat shocked duo.

"What is with your chest?" asked Barry.

"That's my… heart, for lack of a better word." Tony replied, caressing his arc reactor protectively.

"So you ARE a robot!" Barry exclaimed, "flashing" in front of Arya to protect her.

"Ugh. I- Jack, you talk. Or Ropo! I'm just going out for a walk." Tony grabbed his hoodie and slipped down the stairs and out the door.

"So, I'm just going to throw out this disclaimer; I don't trust you a ton. That said… where the heck are you from?" Jack boldly asked.

"Umm… I…" Barry stammered.

"Here," Arya shoved Barry aside, "I can explain. We are most recently from the 'Maze Runner' earth. Barry here is from Earth 1, and lost some of his memories traveling to the 'Maze Runner' earth by his speed. I am from a planet called Alagaēsia. Any other questions?"

"Can we trust you?" Ropo asked, his vocal cords finally working since the pair's arrival.

"Yes." Arya and Barry replied simultaneously.

"And a quick suggestion," Jack said, "don't dis the Iron Man."

"So, where are we right now?" Arya asked.

"You are in Minecraft, in the city of Manhattan. Or, to be more specific, my house." Jack replied.

"Oh! There's one person they haven't met! Jarvis, say hi!" Ropo exclaimed.

Iron Man's suit detached itself from the armor stand it was on.

"Hello sir and ma'am. I am Jarvis; Tony's personal artificial intelligence." Jarvis stated.

"Hello, Jarvis." Barry replied.

"So, how's it going?" Tony asked, walking up the stairs. Noticing the wandering suit, he said, "Jarvis, are you showing off?"

"Sir! No! I-" Jarvis pretended to be shocked.

"I was kidding! Relax!" Tony smiled. "Now, you two. I am NOT a robot; not at all."

"Yeah… I'm sorry…" Barry apologized, heeding Jack's warning.

"I forgive you, just… remember this tidbit; if it looks like a robot, and it acts like a robot, it is not necessarily a robot." Tony said.

"Umm… I don't think that's… you know what, forget it. I give up." Jack said.

And so, they talked. And talked. And talked. After about an hour, Jack got up to make a quick dinner. Then, they ate and continued talking. At about midnight, Tony excused himself to rest and charge his arc with a setup he had built earlier. After that, Arya drifted off on a sofa, and Ropo went home. Jack and Barry, however, continued talking. Barry explained about the Maze, and how, before the Minevengers, he had traveled forward in time and come across his "friends" from the Glade. He also talked about his life before then; Wells, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Joe, Wally, Jay, Zoom, Captain Cold, Grodd, the Reverse Flash, and many, many others.

"Man… my story seems lame after yours!" Jack moaned enviously.

"Try me." grinned Barry.

So, Jack began. He talked of his assassination plans for Ropo, and how Ropo himself had foiled them, and said about meeting Cap, Iron Man, Baby Angel, and Jarvis. He also told stories of their many adventures. Within midnight and dawn, Barry and Jack became good friends. Eventually, Tony got up and told Jack to get some rest. He also offered his bed to Barry, who happily obliged. He lay Arya gently on the sofa, then went off to sleep.

. . .

Everyone was awake by noon to have lunch; groggy, but awake.

"So, Mr. Tony, you don't happen to have a trans-dimensional portal, do you?" Anya asked.

"Well, I DID, but my mansion was kind of overrun by the Obadiah - Stane plague." Tony smiled ruefully.

"Uh… where in the mansion was it?" Barry asked, wondering if he and Arya could 'flash' to it.

"Destroyed. But, I can make a new one. Jarvis has the plans." Tony grinned.

"That," Barry said, "would be great."

. . .

"So, you guys, we have a bit of a problem. I can't easily get this one part for the portal; at least, not as quickly as I'd like. Barry, do you think you can go to the Nether and get about 20 glowstone?" Tony asked.

"Okay, but how do I get it?" Barry asked.

"Just use this pickaxe. It should be easy from there. About 2 glowstone dust will drop from a block; they are often on the ceiling. Good luck!" Tony said, then shoved Barry into the portal.

Barry's vision went all wobbly, but he felt fine, probably due to all the running and portal - jumping he did in the past. Suddenly, the setting changed to a darker red cavern. Barry stepped out of the portal and observed the surroundings. A very large white brick with tentacles floated through the air, then turned to face him. It's front was a mask of sorrow. A huge fireball shot out of it's mouth, going rather slow. Barry easily got out of the way, but forgot the portal, which got blown up. On the other side, the portal vanished.

"What just happened? Is Barry okay?" Arya cried out.

Tony looked at her worriedly and said, "That means the portal's been destroyed from the other side."

Tony went over to a chest and grabbed some more obsidian and a flint and steel. He then rebuilt the portal.

"I won't come out _exactly_ where Barry did, but I should be able to find him." Tony said, walking through the portal.

Tony got a bit nauseous as the world wobbled, and changed to red. He stepped out and moved away from the portal. On the other side of a ravine, he saw Barry, or rather, the Flash. Somehow, the Flash had attracted many mobs; multiple hostile zombie pigmen, at least 7 blazes, and 2 ghasts. It made Tony laugh; Barry had not a clue what these creatures were! Suddenly, Flash sped up to a blur, leaping from mob to mob until there was nothing left in his immediate area. Tony could see the remains of the portal. The blur slowed, then stopped. Barry stood still, then turned to observe his surroundings more thoroughly. Tony assumed that Barry had been quite busy not to get a chance to be observant. Barry caught sight of Tony and "flashed" over to him. His face was grim.

"Dude, I think you forgot to mention danger." Barry commented, exasperated.

"I thought you could figure it out! In the overworld, we have zombies, creepers, spider skeletons, et cetera! Sorry, I… sorry." Tony turned away. "My arc is failing a bit; can we go back? Please? I…" Tony stumbled, then fell through the portal. Barry went through after him.

On the other side, Barry was met by an embrace from Arya. Upon revealing the glowstone bust, Ropo gave a thumbs-up. Jack, however, was busy carrying Tony to his room. The arc in Tony's chest was flickering dimly.

"What happened to his heart?" asked Barry, following Jack.

"His _heart_ was embedded with shrapnel from one of his own missiles in a combat zone. His _arc reactor_ , or the glowing orb in his chest, is pulsing electromagnetic rays to keep the shrapnel from killing him. For some reason, when he goes to different dimensions or worlds, his arc fails. Right now, he just needs to be plugged in." Jack said.

Jack unbuttoned Tony's white dress shirt. In the middle of his chest was a 2" by 2" blue orb, surrounded by metal. Jack grasped the thin ring around the flickering blue core, and twisted. The arc slid out until a small plug was visible. Jack grabbed a long cord aside Tony's bed, and plugged it into the outlet of the arc. Tony shuddered, then sat up, his arc now glowing a healthy blue color.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"You went to the Nether is what happened." scolded Jack gently.

"Oh. Hi, Barry. You really have some skills with that speed of yours." Tony commented.

"Thanks?" Barry replied.

. . .

It was time for Barry and Arya to leave. Tony shook their hands, as did Jack and Ropo.

"Thanks for housing us." Barry said.

"No problem." Tony replied with a grin.

"Good luck!" Jack encouraged.

"Wait; one sec. I want you to have this." Tony gave Barry a bit of glowstone dust in a jar on a chain.

"For you to remember us by."

"Thanks." Barry fastened the chain around his neck, held hands with Arya, and, waving, stepped into the portal and was gone.

. . .

At Iron Man's suggestion, Ropo went to get the call traced from Cap. After quite a while, the company said that it could not be traced, so Ropo went to Jack's house.

"Hey Jack? Tony?" Ropo called, entering Jack's house.

 _Nobody's home. Good._ thought Ropo, going up to the rear wall behind the stairs and slipping through it. Behind was a line of computers. He plugged the phone into a computer and told it to analyze the call. It got coordinates is under 2 minutes. Ropo then flew home, and, cell phone in hand, called Jack.

"Hello?" Jack picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, it's me. I just got Cap's location. You want to come on a search mission?" Ropo asked.

"Heck yeah! Where should we meet?" Jack replied.

"How about my house?" Ropo suggested.

"Sure! See you in about 5 minutes!" Jack agreed, then hung up.

Ropo went and got his costume on, then headed outside to meet Jack. Within a few moments, a flying grey blob appeared on the horizon. Ropo flew up to meet it. Jack and Ropo exchanged greetings and coordinates. Then, they flew off into the sunset.

. . .

"Jack! Hey, I think I found it!" yelled Ropo.

"You did? Yo! That's so cool! It's like, hidden in plain sight! Let's find Cap!"

Ropo and Jack floated down to the main entrance and walked in. All was quiet. Ropo went down one hall, while Jack went down another. At Ropo's end was a very elaborate living room, but nothing else; no hidden meeting room. On Jack's end was a kitchen.

"Dude, I see nada. How about you?" Ropo called to Jack.

"Same. Urg… I wish it was just really easy!" Jack replied.

Then, to Jack's astonishment, Ropo disappeared halfway through a wall.

"Umm… Ropo?" Jack asked.

"Yeah; I found the entrance. I- woah! Come here. NOW." Ropo commanded.

Jack entered vis the disguised wall, then froze. His jaw nearly hit the floor. Before him was a giant red, white, and blue room. And there, looking better than ever, stood a man. CAPTAIN AMERICA.

. . .

After finally getting home, Jack collapsed in bed. The long day had made his body discover many muscles he never knew he had, despite the suit's padding. Besides being sore, Jarvis had informed Jack that his air filter broke on the flight home, which led to an exhaustingly stuffy flight. Now, he just wanted to sleep. But, as soon as he closed his eyes, there was a knock at his door.

"WHAT!?" Jack asked, yelling in exhaustion.

Tony peered timidly into Jack's room and asked, "You okay?"

"NoI'mnotokaymydaywaspackedandI'mexhaustedI…" Jack blurted. "Can you fix the air filter on my suit? And let me sleep?"

"Sure." Tony replied. He felt a one-word response was necessary.

Tony took Jack's helmet and exited his room. _Man, Jack's tired_ , he thought, grabbing a small wrench from his bedside table. He gently pressed on the faceplate, and it lifted. Without the holographic display, the suit's inside looked… normal. He removed a small vent on the inside rear panel. It was missing the tiny rubber seal and white filtration pad. Tony opened a palm-sized metal box, and pulled out a new filter, which snapped into place. He then put back the cover, and closed the faceplate. Then, Tony snuck silently back to Jack's room and replaced the fixed helmet, whispering for Jarvis to do a quick systems scan before he left. At Jarvis's approval, Tony scurried back to his room, leaving Jack to sleep in peace.

. . .

The next morning, Jack woke up feeling refreshed and ready to take on another day. He noticed the fixed helmet and silently thanked Tony. Suddenly, his phone buzzed on his nightstand. The photo-ID showed that it was Ropo.

"Yeah dude?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Hey! My dad wanted to know if we could help out at the police station today. You interested?" Ropo offered.

"Sure. I… where do you want to meet, and when?"

"How about my house," Ropo suggested, "in an hour or so?"

"Okay. I'll be there in about an hour." Jack replied, then hung up.

Jack went over to his dresser and grabbed his usual black t-shirt, black jeans, and black and grey sweater, along with his black hat with a grey band and shade. He then disappeared to take a shower.

. . .

About 30 minutes later, Jack exited the bathroom, dry and dressed. He felt ready to take on another hard day. He jogged excitedly over to his suit, and it opened to accept his body. Inside, Jack took special precautions to make sure everything worked properly. _Man,_ Jack thought enviously, _I wish I had Tony's skills! Not only can he fix almost anything, he can also summon his suit with his thoughts!_

"Hey Jarvis?" Jack inquired.

"Yes, sir?" Jarvis responded.

"I need to be at Ropo's house in 10 minutes. Can we get there quicker than the normal hour?"

"Yes, sir. Setting course for Ropo's mansion. E.T.A., 5 minutes." Jarvis chirped.

"Wait, five…!" Jack began, but all intelligent thoughts and words were replaced by high - pitch screams as the suit launched outside; way faster than ANY roller coaster.

"CRAAPOLA! CRAPOLA! CRAPOLAAAAHHHHH!"

. . .

Ropo _heard_ Jack before he _saw_ Jack. Thank God he had no immediate neighbors, or else he might have been suspected of torturing Jack. At any rate, Jack (crash) landed in Ropo's yard. All was silent for a minute, then;

"JARVIS! WHY?! GOOD THING YOU HAVE NO PHYSICAL BODY, OR I WOULD KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT!"

Another second passed, then, "SORRY?! SORRY?! I… ARGH!"

Jack jumped out of the suit looking quite pale. Ropo just observed. His peaceful observation ended, however, when Jack stormed inside. After sitting and chatting for a bit, Jack relaxed. They then drove off in Ropo's sports car (one of many), and went to the police station. There, they were given uniforms and told to change. Ropo put on his Kevlar vest, then the standard - issue police uniform, and reconvened with Jack, who also wore the suit. They were then told to get in a cop car and go to an active shootout scene. They arrived, and barged through the front door. Bullets began flying, most of which hit Ropo's Kevlar vest harmlessly. Then, Jack entered, and time seemingly slowed down as he got shot in the heart. Jack collapsed, and Ropo ran to his side, yanking away his already blood-stained uniform top. _He's not wearing Kevlar!_ Ropo thought anxiously. He yelled for an ambulance, then dragged Jack's limp body outside.

. . .

In the hospital, Ropo paced nervously. _What if Jack doesn't make it? What will I do?_ But, before he could ponder the issue any longer, a doctor came from Jack's room and approached Ropo.

"How is he?" Ropo asked.

The doctor averted his eyes and replied, "You… need to say goodbye. He didn't make it I'm so sorry."

Ropo ran outside, crying, and called Tony.

"Hello, Ropo! What's up?" Tony asked.

"It's Jack. You need to come to the hospital. He's… gone." Ropo said between sobs.

"I'll be there right away." Tony replied sadly.

. . .

The next week, Ropo decided to go visit Jack's grave. He bought some flowers, and set them on the grave. Then, after a quick conversation, went to leave. He stepped into the road and flew when he heard the horn of a truck as it nearly hit him. Ropo landed gently. A while later, after a few other near-death experiences, Ropo went home and sat in his garden. A bug flew at him. _Wait; that bug is poisonous!_ He got up, running, but was a bit too slow as the bug bit him. His vision faded, and he collapsed; dead.

. . .

Ropo awoke on a soft white surface. _Umm… is this heaven? I died? Did that stupid bug kill me? Is Jack here?_ He looked up and saw a big golden gate before him. Slowly, Ropo stood and walked towards the gate. As he entered, he saw a man who looked an awful lot like the Greek god Zeus, but had no hair, nor was he grasping a lightning bolt.

"Are you… God?" Ropo asked.

"Come forth, young Ropo. I am God."

. . .

Ropo was finally past God (turns out he loves, LOVES, to talk), and had gotten into heaven. It looked like a giant version of an old Greek or Roman city. It was made of marble, the clouds of a web-like material, and the roads of gold.

He admired the scenery, and the beautiful angels. And then he realized 2 things; one, he had wings, and two, Jack was probably around.

"You - hoo! Hey, Ropo!" A voice called.

"Jack? Where are you?" Ropo asked, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"You gotta find me!" Jack responded.

"I'm new to heaven, dude! Help a brother out!"

Before Ropo could even move, he saw a streak of blue up in a coliseum. Then, Jack floated majestically down from the roof. Ropo was awestruck. Jack no longer wore his normal black and grey, but the black had been replaced with white, and the grey with a sky blue color.

"Dude! You look amazing!" Ropo commented.

"You don't look so shabby yourself. So, what brings you to heaven?" Jack questioned, motioning for Ropo to walk with him.

"Oh, nothing much. I just got almost hit by a truck, eaten by a shark, smushed by a piano, but no, that's not what killed me. A poisonous bug did. Seriously." Ropo grumbled self-consciously.

Jack laughed until his stomach hurt, then asked, "How's Tony?"

"I don't know. I didn't see him after your funeral."

"How was my funeral, anyway?" Jack asked, curious about his deathly status.

"Oh, nothing HUGE. At least, not the ceremony. Almost everyone from the Little Club showed up, though. Come to think about it, I might be buried next to you!" Ropo exclaimed.

"Umm… okay… not sure what brought that on, but cool!" Jack said, hovering slightly.

"Wait; did you wish that I could be here with you?"

"Yeah… now that I think about it, you came the day after… huh…" Jack pondered.

"Dude, you know you get a wish when you come to heaven, don't you? You're the reason I died!"

. . .

Tony lay in Jack's old bed, humming softly as he thought. Tomorrow would be Ropo's funeral. He had already paid for everything, and also gotten ahold of Baby Angel, who had been seemingly M.I.A. for a while now. She had been staying with a friend for a while, supposedly. He wasn't sure why, but whatever. Also, Tony wasn't sure what he would do with Ropo's old mansion, either. Maybe he could sell it.

Suddenly, his patio door opened. Tony closed his eyes tightly, then opened them again. The door was still open. _Must have been the wind_ , thought Tony, getting up and closing it. However, as he looked to the floor, he saw a small wooden soldier appear. Then it disappeared, and another showed up elsewhere. _Umm…_ Tony wondered, then something punched him. He screamed, running like a severely demented monkey.

"Tony! TONY!" A voice yelled, first quietly, then loud as a megaphone.

"Leave me alone," Tony wept, "I don't want to die today."

He had seen the angel - Jack - and was freaking out.

"Tony, listen to the voice." Jack said.

"Jack? You… I… what?" Tony asked, his face full of confusion.

"Hi, Tony!" Jack said gleefully, slowly becoming fully visible.

"Buddy? You look… AMAZING." Tony gasped in shock.

"So I've been told… woah."

Tony wandered over to Jack, who had seemingly succeeded at plastering his face to the floor-to-ceiling mirror. His mouth was wide open.

"How's Ropo? Is he here, too?" Tony asked, glancing nervously behind his back.

"What…? Oh… no, I only asked to see you in your dreams. He's busy negotiating with God. Which, may I add, is quite nerve-racking. I'd rather be hanging out with a hot angel."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I see your mouth filter has not improved."

"I gotta go. Maybe I can see you tomorrow." Jack said hopefully.

Suddenly, Tony was back in bed, waking up. _One heck of a dream_ … he thought, getting up to do some work.

. . .

"I have a job for you two." said God.

He explained about death, and how he needed someone to stop him. Many innocent people had died because of him, including Jack.

"If you defeat him, I may be able to send you back to Earth." God said.

"How do we do it?" Jack asked.

" _You_ won't do anything. Ropo will."

"I… what?" Ropo stuttered.

"You must take the Leap of Faith. Jack will escort you." God replied, waving them off.

"Dude! Over here!" Jack yelled.

Ropo came, and Jack punched him; right off the cliff called the Leap of Faith.

. . .

It was dark. Ropo punched above him, and felt as dirt broke. Soon, a steady flow of moonlight shone on him. Ropo climbed out, then realized - he was climbing out of his own grave! He shuddered.

"I know." Jack said, hovering over him.

"Can you do some cool angel thing and cover this back up with grass?" Ropo asked, but didn't finish before the hole was fixed.

"I got this feeling in my toes. My toes tell me death is about to strike." Jack said.

"Your toes?! I don't trust toes."

"You better, 'cause my toes don't lie!" Jack protested, pointing north, "McDonalds."

When they came within a block of Mickey D's, Ropo realized that Jack was no longer following him. He did a 360, then looked up. Jack was sitting on top of a church steeple.

"Jack! Get down here!" Ropo hissed.

"Why do you, like, never fly even though you can?" Jack asked.

"Because I don't know if the power is permanent, and if not, I'm not going to waste it on pleasure!" Ropo shot back.

Ropo jogged to the McDonalds. They had been too late. An ambulance was outside, and the paramedic was bent over a young girl who was, at most, six years old. She lay on her back, eyes unblinking. She was obviously dead.

"What happened?" asked Ropo.

"She died suddenly; no visible cause." The paramedic said, then eyed Ropo suspiciously.

"Nope. Nope. I'm alive." Ropo insisted, backing away.

Over the next few hours, Death lead both Ropo and Jack all over town. They ended up at the cemetery. Death loomed before them, his eyes blazing red. He was dressed in a black cloak, and held a scythe.

"Follow me… if you dare!" Death said, his voice a paralyzing monotone. Even the air seemed to stand still.

Jack was the first to recover. "Ropo? Dude, we need to get moving!"

"I… okay. Death sure is creepy." Ropo replied, heading into the mausoleum that Death had disappeared into.

. . .

"Okay. Good job." Tony commended the group of scientists.

There was a group that Nick Fury had organized to build a portal to heaven. Tony had offered to be the first to go; a big sacrifice, as his arc reactor would probably fail. Now, all he needed was a suit. He took most of his old stealth armor, and some of the other suits, and began humming.

. . .

Tony was covered in sweat. His arms felt like jello, and he was about ready to collapse. Apparently, even an arc reactor could only handle a certain amount of physical labor. It had been almost 72 sleepless hours since he had begun. _Almost… there…_ Tony thought, raising his hand to type the final command into the computer. _Finished_. Turning around, he removed the internal cables, fastened the padding over the slots, and then stood aside to marvel at his amazing handiwork.

The front had the same build as his other suits; faceplate, chestplate, abdominal shields, groin plate, leg plates, shin plates, and layered boots. The back, however, had a large adjustment that would allow Tony to rely less on his arc reactor's power for flight; _wings_. The other large difference was the colors; much more gold, and all the red was replaced with white. Also, rather than his usual diamond eye and arc plating, now there was a thin gold alloy that was extremely strong, translucent, and allowed internal power to flow out easier. This would come in handy for the unibeam - the beam directly from the arc.

As Tony slipped into the suit, it came to life. All the usual controls appeared, as well as Jarvis, but also a new system for the wings appeared. Most important to this suit's success, however, relied on a new machine around his arc. It was a chamber he had designed that hopefully would prevent his arc reactor from shutting down. If all else failed, it would die out, allowing the shrapnel inside him end his life.

. . .

"Dude! You let me die!" Ropo yelled, slapping Jack. After dying in a boobytrap while Jack was wandering, it seemed to be a good idea.

"It wasn't my fault! Try again." Jack said, then shoved Ropo off the Leap of Faith; for the second time that night.

Ropo ended up in the same place as last time. After digging his way out, he noticed Jack in a tree.

"Hello! Jack! Are you alive up there?" Ropo yelled.

"Uh, no! No, I'm actually not!" Jack responded truthfully.

"Oh. Right. The angel thing. Thus, you are perched in a tree. How convenient." Ropo spoke loudly.

"Chill, dude," Jack said, floating down, "I'm coming."

Almost silently, Jack landed beside Ropo. They headed back to the mausoleum. Now, the trap that had caught Ropo was fairly easy to avoid; it was simply some pressure plates connected to a row of disappearing blocks. Oh, followed by fire. Ropo hovered easily over the first trap. Next was a small but confusing labyrinth. With Jack helping, he sped through quickly. Following that was lava parkour. Ropo again aced it in 15 minutes.

"So, you are brave? Come face me, then!" Death taunted, appearing in front of Ropo and teleporting him to the chapel.

"Jack! I'm in the chapel!" Ropo yelled.

"Oh, hi." Jack flew in vis a conveniently open window.

Ropo felt a rush of his powers. He hovered in the air, his eyes glowing red, and got ready to attack. With Jack shouting from the sidelines - a.k.a. the pews - Ropo shot laser beams from his eyes, to which Death deflected with his scythe. Death then let out a terrible moan. Ropo grabbed his ears and tears streamed down his face. He forced out a laser beam, then collapsed, unconscious.

The beam bore straight into Death's chest, and he disappeared into a pile of ashes with a shrill shriek.

"ROPO!" Jack yelled, "You're free!"

. . .

Iron Man was getting ready to enter the portal to heaven. Although nobody but Jarvis knew it; he was scared. Nobody understood the pain it caused him when his arc reactor failed. Despite the risk, however, Iron Man, donned in his new Angel Armor, stepped into the portal; and vanished.

. . .

Iron Man opened his eyes and found that he was facing the gates of heaven. After waiting a few minutes, he smiled; his arc reactor was working! Iron Man fired up his thrusters and wings and flew over the gates. Looking down, he saw God on his golden throne surrounded by angels. Iron Man landed by what looked like a resort made of gold and quartz. Angels wandered about loosely, until somebody materialized. Some of the angels studied the new person, their faces lighting up in recognition. The figure - a male - then turned and looked up at Iron Man. He smiled and waved, and immediately he knew who it was; _Jack!_ He flew down.

"Jack!"

"Tony! I… wait, how is your heart not failing? And how did you get here?" Jack asked, eyeing Iron Man suspiciously.

"Portal. Nick Fury. Science. Need to know more?" Iron Man replied.

"Umm… okay. How did you get past God?"

"I flew. How did you do it?"

"Well, I kinda, you know, DIED."

"Oh."

"I think you need to go have a 'quick chat' with God." Jack said finally, pushing Iron Man towards the throne room.

"NO. I didn't do all this work to be kicked out of heaven." Iron Man snarled, flying out of Jack's reach (or so he thought).

"Do we really need to be like this? Fine. We won't. For now." Jack pulled Iron Man back down.

. . .

Ropo woke up. For some reason, he was in the chapel at the cemetery by his house. His mind felt clouded as he got up. _Must've been sleepwalking or something,_ thought Ropo, looking around. He walked out the door and started the half-hour trek to his mansion. It would have been a quicker flight, but he had promised himself that he would only use his powers for missions. The walk was uneventful, and soon he was back at his mansion. Ropo opened the front door, and, shutting the door behind him, went to bed.

. . .

Despite the earlier agreement, Iron Man eventually got escorted to the throne room. After their "quick chat" (more like an hour and a half), it had been decided that Iron Man would help defend heaven from Death. Somehow, when Ropo dispelled of him, he had gone straight back to hell and set up a portal to heaven. Now, his evil minions were in heaven, wreaking havoc. And so, Jack and Iron Man went down to destroy the portal. God had given each of them a weapon; Iron Man's was a blue and silver sword that caused instant death by lightning, and Jack's was a cross staff that caused death by fire. Together, they flew to the portal and began fighting off the invading demons.

"So," Iron Man grunted as he disintegrated a nearby enemy, "where's Ropo?"

"Back on Earth." Jack replied, not providing the details he knew Iron Man wanted.

Iron Man just left it at that. They fought like crazy, but seemed to be getting nowhere. Finally, the last demon was killed. Jack said that he needed to destroy the portal, but then he fell in.

"Jack! Are you okay?!" Iron Man yelled.

"Help! It's so dark! I… can't get out!"

"Come towards my voice." Iron Man said.

"The… portal's… gone!" Jack cried out finally, after about 10 minutes of panic.

"I'll come in and save you!" Iron Man yelled, then turned at a tap on his back.

"Hi."

"JACK! How long have you been here?!"

"About 8 minutes."

"ARGH!" Iron Man yelled, destroying the portal, and chasing Jack… right off the Leap of Faith.

. . .

"Ugh… wha…?" Jack moaned, sitting up. He was in the middle of the cemetery. Iron Man, Cap, Thor, Ropo, Baby Angel, and all the other Minevengers were chatting above him as he got up. Jack realized with a start that he was mortal again.

"Ropo! Tony! Cap! Thor! Guys!" Jack yelled, hugging each of them.

"It's so good to be home." Tony, Ropo, and Jack said in unison, then high-fived.

"We did it." Ropo said, now that Tony had filled him in on the details.

"Meanwhile, we have a new bad guy on Earth. Everyone in?" Cap asked.

Tony snapped his faceplate shut and declared,

" **Let's do this, Minevengers!"**

-The End-

Random Author's Notes Compilation

(As labeled in story)

#1

(Pg 22)

So, a few things. First, thanks for reading so far; I hope you like it. Second, if you didn't already know, the Minevengers is a YouTube series. This story is based on said series's events; be aware, though, that I put in my own twists. The beginning, Tony's capture, was never shown. However, it is shown with him building his first suit. Other portions were also added; due to the exact same voices of Cap and Ropo, there are only two videos that contain them together. I modified that, since it is easy to tell apart the characters in story format. My next bit of story takes place in the Civil War: Cap vs Iron Man. Nothing super important occurs to this point; however, Ropo makes a new friend named Jack, who is a normal human. If you don't understand something, let me know or look up the series.

#2

(Pg 22)

So, to be honest, I don't even understand this next part. Look it up; maybe you can get it. For those of you who can't or don't want to look it up, I will sum up what I know. Bucky pretty much takes over Stark's position as Cap's sidekick. When Iron Man tries to "dispose of" Bucky, Cap and Bucky run away and go into hiding. After that, _somehow_ Iron Man gets a nameless sidekick. So named "kid", Iron Man trains him. After a while, things go downhill…

#3

(Pg 28)

Quickly; isn't Jack starting to seem like War Machine? Just sayin'.

#?; TOO MANY

(Pg 37)

So, what do you think so far? Pretty good? Terrible? Well, there's more to come; continue forth, young padawan!

 **About the Author**

Hi. I'm ironavenger22, the author. Umm… so yeah. Hi


End file.
